


Bitterness

by GoodJanet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gentleness, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gives Hannibal a blowjob, but things are never that simple.</p><p>A birthday gift for my friend on her seventeenth birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts).



“Very good. Very good, Will,” Hannibal murmurs.

He gently cards his fingers through Will’s hair as Will goes down on him. He head bobs in a slow rhythm to make it last. Hannibal watches his pink tongue lap at his cock and admires Will’s ability to not overpower him and consume him in an entirely different way.

Will pulls away with a gasp, struggling to put air back into his lungs after depriving himself for so long. A thin string of saliva joins his mouth to Hannibal’s cock, and Hannibal wishes he had a camera to capture this perfect moment. So fragile was their bond that any disturbance would surely break it.

Will wipes his mouth off on his coat sleeve like a wild animal, and a nerve twitches in Hannibal’s cheek. Will doesn’t notice. He’s still too busy coughing, and Hannibal makes no move to comfort him. The strain of the coughing makes tears slip down Will’s scruffy cheeks, and Hannibal wants to know what they taste like.

Hannibal’s cock throbs in his hand as he imagines filling up a mason jar with Will’s tears and drinking them with his dinner or perhaps using them as part of the meal itself. It would take an awful lot of tears to be of any use, but he can think of a few ways to get them. 

His fingers open and close around his shaft, patiently waiting for Will to finish what he started.

“Sorry,” Will says. “I was overly ambitious in my attempt.”

He looks ashamed of himself, and it makes the blood rise to his cheeks until they are as red as fresh apples. Hannibal imagines himself leaning down over the boy and plucking one, putting his teeth to it and tearing the fruit apart until sweet rivulets of juice dripped down his chin.

“Will,” he says with a practiced smile. “You know I appreciate all your efforts, successful or not. Everything you do for me is pleasing.”

This praise seems to have put Will back at ease, and he blinks up at him from under thick lashes and a moppet of curls.

“I’ll get it right this time,” Will says.

Hannibal moves his hand away and lets Will resume his task. Will wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks, and Hannibal’s head tips backwards onto the headrest of his winged armchair. It seemed as though Will was finally getting the hang of it. Ah, yes, _there_. That was it. His precious boy

Hannibal cups a hand around Will’s cheek, and Will makes eye contact.

“There isn’t anything you wouldn’t do for me, is there?”

Will swallows and can do nothing but stare, too afraid of what would happen to him if he stopped for a second time. He’s unsure of how Hannibal wants him to feel, so he demurely lowers his lashes and hopes that was submissive enough.

It earns him a grin. Well, Hannibal’s version of a grin. A twitch at a corner of his mouth. Though that could’ve just been his imagination. It’s hard to think and blow someone properly at the same time, so he ignores his feelings and focuses on Hannibal instead.

“As long as you are loyal, Will, I will give you anything you want.”

The words “loyal” and “anything” sets off red flags in his head, but he pushes himself to finish the job. Hannibal was still speaking in complete sentences, and his jaw was starting to ache. Maybe Hannibal was just not in the mood today or he really was just was terrible as he thought he was. Either way, Will vows to step up his game.

“I—mean that.”

Ah, that was better!

Hannibal thinks his stutter was a nice touch. He knows if he’d been overly dramatic or obvious, then Will would not have believed him. He could turn his arousal off or on at will, and while outside stimulation was a pleasant change, Will’s technique had little to do with the whole process. He could have been substituted for a fleshlight for all the difference it made to him.

“I—I need you, Will. Please. Please let me now,”

His voice sounds so heartbreakingly beautiful to Will’s ears that he ignores his tired jaw and aching knees to finish Hannibal off. He is rewarded with low keens and the hand in his hair returns as he swallows down Hannibal’s ejaculate. It tastes like salt and regret, and Will wishes he had spat, though he knows Hannibal would’ve been furious if he’d stained his priceless, antique area rug.

Hannibal zips up his pants before speaking.

“You’re such a good boy,” Hannibal says when Will tips back and sits on his rear. 

“I’m thirsty,” Will husks.

“One moment.”

He’s still hard himself, but Hannibal doesn’t offer, so Will doesn’t bring it. Perhaps mutual sexual gratification wasn’t part of the “anything” deal he’s been promised.

Hannibal returns with a full glass and Will sloppily, happily slurps it down. Water won’t ruin any old rug. He lets it go down his throat and chin like a river until the glass is empty and his shirt is a mess. Hannibal is watching him.

“I guess that was pretty stupid,” Will says.

“It’s fine, Will,” he says, stepping closer and closer until his hands rested on Will’s shoulders. “I’m glad I could give you what you needed.”

Hannibal leans in and licks a delicate wet trail from the corner of his mouth to the base of his throat. It’s not tears, but it’s close enough for right now. There would be plenty of time for that later; he chuckles once against Will’s skin. 

It makes him freeze, and his blood sings.


End file.
